


Always Together

by shining_diamonds



Category: Goldeness
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, slight warning, sorry for any mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shining_diamonds/pseuds/shining_diamonds
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

(Jaehyun’s POV)

I quickly rushed to the washroom without greeting the other members. I broke down in tears making sure I wasn't that audible so that members wouldn't have to worry about me. I wanted the disgusting feeling out of me so I kept scrubbing my skin until it turned red and it began to pain me. After staying under the shower for quite long, I turned off the shower knowing that the feeling won't wear off easily. I went to my shared room, changed into my pajamas, and went to bed without eating.

(Third POV)

All the members were busy doing something on the other. Daeyeol and Sungyoon were preparing dinner, Jangjun was exercising, Tag and Seungmin were playing video games and the rest were just watching some Kdrama on TV. When Jaehyun came back from his photoshoot and rushed to the washroom without greeting them, everyone paused what they were doing and looked at each other. They were all worried but Jangjun reasoned saying that he may have wanted to use the washroom urgently so that's why he rushed. The members went back to what they were doing and after sometime Sungyoon announced that dinner was ready. Jibeom said he would go check on Jaehyun.

(Jibeom POV)

I entered our shared room and saw Jaehyun sleeping. I didn't want to bother him so I was about to leave but then I heard sniffles coming from his side of the bed. I closed the door and went to lay beside him. At first, he hesitated but after a while, he let go. I hugged him from the back and gently patted his head as a way to comfort him. He turned around so he was facing me. I was about to ask what had happened but then he pulled me into a hug and cried even harder on my shoulders. At first, I was shocked but then I hugged him back. I was really worried and wanted to know what was bothering him so much that he ended up crying this much. I lifted his head from my shoulder and wiped his tears. He tried looking anywhere but my face so I softly said, “hey Jaehyun-ah, look at me please”. At first he didn't react but then he looked straight into my eyes. I could clearly see that he was in pain and something was bothering him.

Jibeom: Why are you crying?  
Jaehyun: It's nothing, I'm just missing my parents.  
Jibeom: I know that look you make when you lie so don't try lying to me. You know right you can tell me anything.  
Jaehyun: Yeah, I know that but I’m scared that if I tell this to you and the rest of the members, you all might be ashamed of me and would want me to leave the group.  
Jibeom: No matter what the situation is or what you have done, we will never be ashamed of you and always be there for you. Without you this group means nothing and if you  
leave I leave too. 

(Jaehyun POV)

I was really touched by what Jibeom had said to me. Jibeom is my best friend and understood me well. We recently came out as a couple and the members supported us whole-heartedly. We hid this from our managers and fans because we were not sure if they would support us. I felt myself relaxing a bit more. I connected my lips to his. Slow and steady just the way I wanted it to be. I could taste the strawberry lip balm that he uses. I didn't want this moment to end but then JIbeom parted from the kiss. Our foreheads were touching and I gave him a slight smile and said, “thank you, I don't know what I would do without you”. He pecked my forehead and jokingly said, “you wouldn't even last a day on earth”. I screamt, “yah! Kim Jibeom! Do you wanna die?!”. He was laughing and then later even I joined too. He pulled me to a hug and said, “let’s sleep now. You can tell me what happened tomorrow. Ok?”. I nodded my head and wrapped my hands around him and closed my eyes.

(Third POV)

The members had been waiting for both of them since the past ten minutes. “Where are both those pabos now? I've been waiting for ten minutes already and my food has become completely cold now”, Donghyun said half annoyed. “Wait, I'll go check on them”, Daeyeol said. He went upstairs to check on them and saw that both of them were sleeping, hugging each other. He smiled to himself and closed the door. He came down and said, “they were sleeping very peacefully so I didn't want to wake them up. Seungmin, please keep their plates in the fridge and everyone else you can heat your food in the microwave”. “They could’ve at least informed us”, muttered Donghyun. “What was that? I couldn't hear you. Say it again”, said Sungyoon. “Nothing”, replied back Donghyun. Daeyeol knew if this kept going on it might result in a fight so as being the eldest he decided to step in. “Guys it's getting late. Hurry, eat your food and go to bed”, he said. Everyone began to eat their food and after a while everyone was done. Tag washed the dishes while Jangjun cleaned the table. Once everything was done, everyone said good night to each other and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

(Next day)  
(Third POV)

Today, the members didn’t have any schedule so they all decided to watch ‘Infinity Wars’ and ‘Endgame’ back to back. When the movie was on the climax scene, the phone suddenly rang. Daeyeol went to pick it up. He talked to the other person on the call and then cut the phone. He then said, “Jaehyun-ah, the company said that Allure magazine wants you to be on their cover and wants the shots to be taken today”. Jaehyun was shocked as it has been his dream to shoot with Allure and other such famous brand magazines. The members were all happy for him and congratulated him. He went to get ready and once finished had to wait for the van to come. The van came after what felt like an eternity. He bid the members farewell and went for the photoshoot. The remaining members decided to watch something else so that once Jaehyun returns they can continue with ‘Infinity Wars’.  
(After the photoshoot is over)  
(Third POV)

Jaehyun comes back from the shoot and goes straight to his room without greeting his members. Tag then shouted, “yah! You could've at least greeted us”. Little did they know that he was crying. The members were waiting for him so that they could finish the movie. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes, still no noise of the door opening. The members started to get annoyed.

Donghyun: Yesterday, he did the same thing.  
Tag: I know right. If he doesn't want to watch he could at least inform us.  
Donghyun: We've been waiting for nearly 15 minutes and he still isn't out of his room.  
Bomin: Jaehyun hyung would never do something like this. I guess something is bothering him.  
Daeyeol: I thought I was the only one who felt something was wrong with him.   
Jangjun: I think we should go check on him.  
Sungyoon: Yeah, lets go.

The members went to the room where Jaehyun was. To their surprise the room was locked, so they knocked on the door. They didn't get any response so they knocked again. Seungmin then said, “Jaehyun, open the door”. Still no response. “Jaehyun-ah, please open the door”, said Sungyoon with a worrying tone. Jaehyun was feeling really bad but he was scared that the members would abandon him. 

Jaehyun: Guys, I’m fine, just a little exhausted.  
Joochan: Jaehyun, are you crying?  
Jaehyun: No, I’m not crying.  
Tag: If you’re not crying then open the door.  
Jaehyun: You all finish the movie, I'll just go to sleep.  
Sungyoon: Don't try to change the topic. Now open the door.  
Jaehyun: I.. I can't.  
Bomin: What do you mean you can't?  
Jaehyun: I’m… scared.  
Seungmin: About what?  
Jaehyun: That if I tell you all that had happened to me you might abandon me.   
Jangjun: Why would you think like that about us?  
Jaehyun: Because what happened to me is unbearable and shameful! I don't want all of you to suffer just because of me!  
Daeyeol: For the world we may just be a 10 member boy group, but for us this group is family. No matter how worse the situation, we will always be together. And don't you dare   
think we would ever leave you cause this group is incomplete even with one member missing.  
Jaehyun: T..That’s very sweet of you... Daeyeol hyung.   
Sungyoon: Now, Jaehyun-ah, open the door.

Jaehyun still wasn't sure if he should open the door but after a constant battle with his head he finally decided to open the door. All the members were there except for Jibeom. Jaehyun’s head was down so they couldn't see him crying. Sungyoon lifted his face to see a crying Jaehyun. He wiped his tears before pulling him into a hug. One after another, all the members began to join the hug. They stayed like that for long and for some reason Jaehyun felt relaxed. More like it felt a heavy rock had been lifted from his shoulder. He closed his eyes and just hoped this moment would never end. The members backed away from the hug and settled him and themselves down. Joochan offered him water which he took and drank. Jaehyun still was really nervous, so Donghyun patted his back and said, “its ok. Take your time”. After taking a long breath he began...

Jaehyun: Yesterday, I went for the GQ photo shoot and I was accompanied by Manager Kim and two or three stylists. My makeup and all was done quite fast so I was told to wait until they were done with the set up. I was waiting inside what seemed like a small meeting room. Manager Kim came in and sat beside me. At first I thought he wanted to speak to me but he didn't say anything for a minute. Then he put his hand on my lap and said, “I know you are nervous but you don't have to be”. As he was talking he began to move his hands more and closer until I felt his hand near my inner thigh. I was trying to remove his hand but his grip was too strong. I kept trying but nothing helped, I was about to scream for help but then he covered my mouth and said, “if I were you I wouldn't do that because if they see us like that they might think something is going on between us”. I was scared and didn't know what to do but luckily the staff had called me saying the set was ready. I quickly escaped and went for the shoot. After that I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Throughout the shoot I couldn't concentrate and made multiple mistakes. I felt extremely disgusted and that's why after coming back I went straight to the washroom to take a shower, hoping that the feeling would go away but even after multiple scrubbing, the sensation was still there. Luckily, Jibeom came and comforted me so I felt a bit better but the next day when going for the shoot, Manager Kim again accompanied me. I was waiting but he approached me and tou... touch my ass. I wanted to escape so badly but couldn't as he blocked all ways. He also was about to touch my...my.....main part but even before he could do that I pushed him and ran off... I’m sorry, I couldn't tell this to you before but I was scared of telling you all because I thought you would feel disgusted and leave me. I mean I understand if you all don't want to talk to me after hearing this. I too would be ashamed of myself and in fact I really am.

After Jaehyun had narrated the whole situation, there was a long silence. No one said anything and Jaehyun was regretting it so bad but then Jangjun got up and said, “this Manager Kim is going to die from my hands. You know what, I'mma go to his house right now and beat him so bad that he would never even think about laying his eyes on Jaehyun”. Everyone was so shocked because that's the first time they saw Jangjun getting so pissed. “You know very well that if you do that you would be thrown out of the group”, said Sungyoon. “But he touched Jaehyun! at least I’m letting him live”, Jangjun said with a bit of annoyance. “I understand how you are feeling but if we don't have any proof then this might cause a big issue”, reasoned Sungyoon. “But how do we do that?”, asked Donghyun. “I have an idea but I’m not sure if it'll work”, said Tag. “We’re all ears”, said Seungmin. But then Daeyeol stopped Tag and told them to look at Jaehyun. To their surprise, he was sleeping on Sungyoon’s shoulder. They were all looking at him with aw as if he is a newborn baby. “I swear Jaehyun hyung looks so cute when he sleeps”, said Bomin. Joochan, then said, “I couldn't agree less”. “I think we should just sleep here and company him”, said Donghyun. They all agreed and went to sleep hugging each other.

(Jibeom comes back)  
(Third POV)

When Jibeom came back, no one was there to greet him. He thought all might have gone to their rooms but when he went to check Sungyoon’s room, no one was there. He checked all the other rooms but no one was there until he reached his room. He saw all the members sleeping on the floor peacefully. He looked at them with a smile. He then saw that Jaehyun and Bomin were shivering so he got blankets for all of them. After he changed into his pajamas, he went to sleep with the rest of the members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you for being patient.   
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

(Next day)  
(Jaehyun POV)

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that I’m lying on the floor surrounded by my members and Jibeom was nowhere in sight. I got out of the so-called ‘bed’ and went downstairs in search of Jibeom. I found him in the kitchen and I'm not sure but it seems that Jibeom was making breakfast. (Just a warning: Never have the food that Kim Jibeom makes, like seriously.) Even though I knew how bad he was at cooking, seeing him getting up early and trying hard to prepare breakfast just melts my heart. He was so concentrated on making the dish that it took him five minutes to realize that I was standing in front of him. He smiled at me and greeted me, “good morning, my love”. “Good morning, Jibeommie”, I replied but then I remembered that when I told the whole incident to the members Jibeom wasn't there so I decided this would be the right time to tell him. “Jibeom, there’s something I want to talk to you about”, I said. He looked at me with concern and said, “Is there something wrong?”. “Well actually...yes. You remember a few days ago I was crying and you were consoling me and asked me for the reason. That time I couldn't tell but now I want to tell you. I told the members about it but you were not there yesterday”, I said. “I’m listening”, he said. I told him about the whole incident. While narrating I was also noticing his reaction and to my surprise, I could see anger on his face. He was clenching his fist hard as a way to suppress his anger. By the time I had finished, I could see that his anger was boiling. He got up and was headed for the door. I knew what he was up to and had to stop him. I grabbed his hand and said…

Jaehyun: What on earth are you trying to do?  
Jibeom: Leave my hand, Jaehyun. That man should be taught a lesson.  
Jaehyun: But if you do that you would be kicked out of the group.  
Jibeom: I don't care.  
Jaehyun: But I care if you leave so please don't do anything stupid that would get you in trouble.  
For a minute he didn't he say anything and then all of a sudden he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. “I’m sorry if I overreacted but it’s just that I couldn't contain my anger”, he said. “I know that and it’s okay. I guess the members are planning a way to expose Manager Kim”, I replied. “Oh, they better give the best possible solution or else I wouldn't hesitate another second to go to his house and beat the crap out of him”, he said. By the time he finished, I was laughing. He looked at me with confusion all over his face so I wrapped my hands around his neck and said, “you look cute when you are angry”. “No, I'm not”. “Yes, you are”. Before he could say anything I pulled him to a kiss. At first, he didn't react maybe because of the shock but then he responded. The kiss was soft and slow and I love the way our lips connect so perfectly. It was going great until I heard a bang. I pushed Jibeom away and saw that all the members were looking at us from upstairs. I was blushing really bad so I hid in Jibeom’s chest.

(Third POV)  
The members were there all the time when their little moment happened. 

Jibeom: I swear, there is no such thing as privacy in this house.  
Bomin: You guys, should do that more often.  
Jibeom: And why is that?  
Donghyun: Well, because you both make a cuter couple than most of the kdramas I’ve seen  
Jibeom: Yeah right, the next time that I kiss Jaehyun, I’ll make sure to send each one of you a personal letter.  
Tag: Wait, seriously?  
Seungmin: Do you actually act like this just to annoy us or did you seriously have no brain when you were born?  
Tag: How am I the one being stupid when I just asked if it's true?  
Seungmin: You know what, just leave it. Talking to you is like talking to a two-year-old who doesn't understand anything except for agogogaga.  
Daeyeol: Ok shush, cut it out. We’ve got a way more serious matter to deal with.  
Sungyoon: Oh, yes. What's the plan, Youngtaek?  
Tag: well, I’m not sure if this is going to work out but anyways I’ll just say it. How about we record it the time it’s happening?  
Jibeom: Bold of you to assume that I’d let it happen again.  
Donghyun: Tag, your idea doesn't seem that bad but the problem is how on earth are we going to do it? Also, Jibeom, if we don't do anything right now, the situation will just get worse.  
Jibeom: Aghh! Ok fine, this is the last time that the screwed man is touching him. The next he does it I'll beat him.  
Jangjun: Count me in.  
Seungmin: Ah guys, how are we going to carry this mission forward?  
Tag: Oh right. So we will have to follow Jaehyun and make sure we don't get caught cause if he knows that we are there he might refrain from touching him.  
Joochan: Wow, now that requires some shit load of stalking skill.  
Daeyeol: Language!  
Jangjun: Geez hyung, chill your old ass.  
Daeyeol: How about you keep your mouth shut or else you’ll be sleeping outside.  
Jangjun: Ok, ok, fine.  
Bomin: can I go?  
Sungyoon: No sweetie, you’re too young.   
Bomin: Now, that’s sad.  
Tag: how about Jibeom, Seungmin, and I go?  
Seungmin: Fine by me.  
Jangjun: I don't think taking Jibeom is the best idea.  
Donghyun: I agree.  
Jibeom: And why is that?  
Jangjun: Because you might get jealous or something and spoil the whole plan.  
Jibeom: I won't do anything as such. I assure you all.   
Jangjun: Whatever you say.  
Tag: Ok, let's go and get ready. The driver will be here any minute to pick up Jaehyun.  
Jaehyun: Thanks guys and I’m sorry I couldn't tell this to you before.  
Joochan: It's ok and that's what friends are for.  
Daeyeol: Now, hurry up. The van can come any minute. 

The van had arrived and Jaehyun left for his schedule. Seungmin, Tag, and Jibeom followed from a distance where they felt no one would catch them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,   
> I apologize for the delay again :(  
> My school has started and it's been hectic.  
> Hope you are doing well.  
> Enjoy reading.  
> :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Mission begins  
(Tag POV)

We reached our destination after fifteen minutes. We quietly sneaked into the studio and when from time to time we bumped into the staff we would say we'd come to surprise Jaehyun. We made sure we were not seen by our company’s staff, especially Manager Kim. I found Jaehyun and pointed towards an empty room as a signal to tell him he should be there. We went into the room and found a cupboard which was huge enough to fit all three of us. Jaehyun followed after some time. He sat in a place where my phone could capture the incident. 

(Third POV)

After a short while, Manger Kim came in and sat beside Jaehyun. Jaehyun tried to shift further away from Manager but he stopped him. He gripped his leg tight and moved his hand further into his inner thigh. Jaehyun shrugged and tried removing his hand but it seemed Manager Kim was more powerful than him. The Manager tried to kiss him but he was able to escape. On the other hand, Jibeom was losing it. His anger and jealousy were rising to its peak. He just wanted to come out and give that man a nice good punch across his face. The Manager tried approaching Jaehyun but he kept distancing himself. “I know how bad you want it. I can give it to you. I can give you anything just come to me”, he said with lust in his voice. “What are you saying Manager-nim? This is wrong. I don't want anything from you”, said Jaehyun. Scared, that's what he’s feeling right now. He didn't how to defend himself. “You can lie to anyone but not your heart. Your heart is calling for me, Jaehyun-ah”, said Manager Kim. “No, it's not. Please stop it”. Every passing moment made Jaehyun even scared. He didn't know what to do or say in such a situation. His head was a mess. Manager Kim slowly began approaching Jaehyun and Jaehyun kept going back until his back hit the wall. “Now let's see who's going to save you”, he said with a smirk on his face. He tried to kiss Jaehyun but was stopped halfway because of a force. It was Jibeom. He had seen enough and couldn't bear anymore now. He held the Manager by his collar and said

Jibeom: What the hell do you think you’re doing?  
Manager Kim: Wha-what are you doing here?  
Jibeom: I should be the one asking you that! What are you trying to do to Jaehyun?!  
Manager Kim: What do you mean? I didn't do anything to him”. “  
Jibeom: Yeah right. Go say that to someone who will believe you. I'm not one of those people  
Manager Kim: You don't even have any proof. What can you even do to me?  
Tag: Oh we’ve already got the proof and we just sent it to the CEO. He’ll be arriving with the police shortly.   
Manager Kim: The CEO really likes me. He wouldn't choose you little pricks over me.

“That's what you think, Manager Kim. I like everyone equally but I don't stand with those who've done wrong. They should be punished which is why you will go with the police”, said a voice behind them. They turned and saw it was their CEO. “No! You can't do this! I won't go”, said Manager Kim. “Then I’ve got no choice but to use force. Police officer, please take him away”. Two police officers came and took him by force. He wasn't ready to go. He tried escaping but sadly he didn't stand a chance against two well-built police officers. “Thank you, officers”, said the CEO. “This is our duty”, said one of them. They greeted each other and the officers then left.

“Come here, Jaehyun”, said the CEO. Jaehyun obediently came forward. The CEO offered a hug to him before he said, “please the next time something like this happens come inform me. You all are like my sons and I promised your parents that nothing would happen to you and in order to keep the promise, it is important that you tell me. So promise me the next time you won't keep it to yourself and inform me as soon as possible”. “I promise”, said Jaehyun. “That goes for you all too”. “Yes sir, we promise”, the three said in unison. “Oh look, it's time for lunch. Come let's have lunch together and call the other members as well”, said CEO. “Can we have samgyeopsal?”, asked Tag. Laughing, he replied, “Yes you can have anything. Now hurry I'm dying out of starvation”.

The members and the CEO enjoyed a blissful lunch together. It was their first time seeing their CEO so carefree. They were all laughing and having a great time. “I had a great time with you all. If I’m free again let's have another meal together”. “Ok sir, thank you for the food”, said Daeyeol. One after another, everyone thanked him for the food. The CEO soon after left. They all sat back.

Seungmin: So what now?  
Jangjun: Honestly, I’m not one bit satisfied.  
Sungyoon: But the police are dealing with it now.  
Jangjun: Still, what could even happen to him except for going to jail for a year or two. I'm going to do something to him that he will never do anything like this to another boy or girl.  
Donghyun: And what is it?  
Jangjun: It's a secret for now but I'll tell you soon.  
Jaehyun: Thank you, everyone. I mean it from the bottom of my heart.  
Joochan: We will always be there for you and even we mean it from the bottom of our heart.  
Jibeom: But I mean it from all over my heart.

The members laughed at his response. They talked for another 15 minutes before they decided to go home. “Let's finish Infinity War till where we’ve left”, said Bomin. “Yeah, that's a good idea”, said Tag. They watched the movie and when no one was willing to move they all decided to sleep there cuddling and hugging each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> This is the end of 'always together'.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> Please do write in the comment section about how you felt the story is.  
> Chapter 5 is a bonus chapter.  
> :)


	5. Chapter 5

(Next day)  
(Third POV)

The members gathered around the dining table.

Donghyun: Why do we have to wake up so early and too when it’s a sunday.  
Seungmin: I was sleeping so peacefully until this stupid Jangjun (pointing at him) came in my room and was screaming so loudly.  
Jibeom: So why have you called us?  
Jangjun: You guys remember, last night I told you, I was not satisfied and wanted to do something more than just him going to jail.  
Sungyoon: I thought you were joking…..  
Jangjun: I wasn't.  
Joochan: So what's the plan?  
Jangjun: Itch powder  
Daeyeol: (spitting out the juice from his mouth) What ?!  
Bomin: Aishh! Hyung! What have you done? This is my favourite t-shirt.  
Daeyeol: I am sorry, my baby.  
Jaehyun: I'll buy you the same shirt if you want.  
Bomin: (making a cute puppy face) Really?  
Jaehyun: Yes  
Bomin: (proceeds to hug Jaehyun) Awww, I love you hyung! You’re my favourite.  
Jaehyun: I love you too.  
Sungyoon: Anyways what with the itching powder?  
Jangjun: Yeah, about that. I was thinking how about we sneak into his house and put itch powder in his underwear.  
Daeyeol: Honestly, I don't like this id-  
Jibeom: (standing up) I love this idea!  
Jangjun: So what are we waiting for? Let's go.  
Bomin: But who all are going?  
Jangjun: How about Joochan, Bomin and me, go?  
Sungyoon: No, Bomin is too small. He can't go.  
Bomin: Please hyung, just this one time. Pleaseee.  
Sungyoon: But make sure you guys aren't caught.  
Joochan: You got us.

(Joochan, Jangjun, and Bomin left for the mission)  
(In Manager Kim’s house)

Joochan: Thank god no one is there in the house otherwise we would be in trouble.  
Bomin: We are just lucky, so what do we do now?  
Janjun: What do you mean by ‘what do we do now?’. We obviously find his underwear and put itch powder in it.   
Joochan: Yes, that's right. Let's start our mission.

The members were busy looking for his underwear and wherever they found it they would put some itching powder in it. They went into a bedroom which they assumed was their ex Manger’s. They spilled the remaining content in his newly washed underwear. The members were done and were heading home with a great smile.

(All the members had gathered)

Sungyoon: So how did it go?  
Bomin: It was amazing! It felt like I was in a spy movie.  
Joochan: We were lucky that no one was there at that time.  
Jangjun: (laughing) I can't stop imagining his condition.  
Tag: (joining Jangjun) Yeah, me too.

By the time, everyone had become a laughing mess until they heard sniffles. They turned to see Jaehyun was crying. “Hey, why are you crying? Did we do something wrong?”, asked Tag. He shook his head. “Then, did we say something wrong?”, asked Jangjun this time. He again shook his head. “Then, what is it?”, asked Tag. Jaehyun didn't say anything for a couple of seconds before he pulled Jangjun and Tag into a hug, this time crying even harder. 

Jaehyun: I just wanted to say that I'm very grateful to you all and I’m sorry that I couldn't bring myself to trust you all before. Without you guys, I wouldn't know what would be the correct thing to do.  
Jangjun: (patting Jaehyun’s head) Silly kid. How could you even think we would abandon you? You will also be our baby brother.  
Tag: He’s right and no matter what happens we will not abandon you.  
Bomin: (on the verge of crying) Even I want a hug Jaehyun hyung.  
Jaehyun: (stretching his hands out for Bomin) Come here.

Bomin didn't even hesitate for a second before leaping on Jaehyun. In an instant, it had become a group hug. It felt like home, and the members were a family that Jaehyun could call his own. 

(Extra)  
(Third POV) 

Jibeom was on Jaehyun’s bed. Jaehyun was leaning on Jibeom and stroking his hand while Jibeom’s other hand was playing with Jaehyun’s hair.

Jibeom: You know you could have hugged me instead of Jangjun and Tag hyung.  
Jaehyun: (turning his head to see Jibeom) Jibeommie, are you by any chance jealous?  
Jibeom: (flustered, trying to hide his face) No, I’m not.  
Jaehyun: I like it when you’re jealous. You’re cute   
Jibeom: No, I’m not.  
Jaehyun: And most importantly, it makes me realize that you still care about me.

Jibeom didn't say anything but instead kissed him. Jaehyun was quick to respond to the kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet. They could taste each other’s lip balm. Jibeom turned him around so now he was facing him. The kiss soon became a passionate one with their tongues fighting for dominance. Jibeom parted from the kiss but still kept his forehead connected to Jaehyun’s. “Jaehyun-ah, I want you”, he said with a raspy deep voice. Jaehyun wrapped his arm around his neck and said “I’m all yours, today, tomorrow and all the years to come”. 

That night had become the best moment of his life. This was Jaehyun’s first time and he is happy it’s with Jibeom. Jibeom too was beyond happy. He was wanting to do it for some time now but Jaehyun hadn't been ready. Now that it has happened, he was blessed. They spent the rest of the night in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late.  
> The series has officially come to an end.  
> Hope you all enjoyed it.  
> Make sure to drop honest reviews.
> 
> Ps: I'm so excited about Golcha's comeback in October.  
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Hope you like it. Updates will happen every 2 or 3 days.  
> If you feel that I should improve in any aspect, please do write it in the comments and I'll improve on them.  
> Stan Golden Child for clearer skin!  
> :)


End file.
